


Yo, You Got a Message!

by Zino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino
Summary: Five times Baekhyun leaves Minseok a voicemail message and the one time he gets one himself.Inspired by Ringa Ringa Ring.





	Yo, You Got a Message!

**Author's Note:**

> My beta, P, is the best!!<33

October 27th.

“Please leave your message after the beep.”

 

 _Hey, Minseok, it’s Baekhyun. I know we just saw each other_ _,_ _but you know how much I always miss you. I guess you aren’t home yet since your phone is still turned off. But that’s okay, I love leaving you voiced messages. I can talk about your good points as much as I like without you or anyone else interrupting me, hehe. Speaking of your good points, can I just say how criminally good you looked in that outfit of yours today? It was like you had personally chosen it just to tease me! I know I have to behave myself in public and can’t just jump on you and rip off those clothes, but… let me tell you that if I could_ _,_ _I would in a second!_

 _But you already know that, don’t you? I mean_ _,_ _why else would you keep choosing tight pants and leather jackets every time we see each other? And don’t try to tell me you love those clothes. I know you prefer loose hoodies that are way_ _too_ _big for you and those stupid sport caps that always hide your hair. But don’t get me wrong_ _,_ _Minseokkie! I love_ _it_ _when you dress up just for me. Well_ _,_ _in the end,_ _I guess it makes no difference what you wear, since_ _it’ll_ _all end up on the floor after I’m done with you anyway, haha._

 _Hmph, Jongdae is rolling_ _his_ _eyes at me. Like he’s never left dirty voice mails_ _for_ _his girlfriend. And this isn’t even dirty. Remember the message I sent you a week ago? Now that was what I’d call dirty. But I bet you enjoyed it. Probably as much as I did. It’s amazing how well these new phones can catch even the_ _tiniest_ _moans. You should send me those kinds of messages_ _, too_ _. Pretty please? You can’t see me_ _,_ _but I’m puckering up my lips to make myself look extra_ _puppyish_ _right now. Maybe I should just take a selca and send it to you, haha. I know you aren’t as innocent as you always claim_ _to be_ _, Minseok. Innocent people wouldn’t wear those black pants that hug your ass just right, would they? Are you getting flustered there? Oh well, I’m just joking, you know me. But like, half joking, and half really expecting you to leave me a message you’ve recorded at night when you go to bed… you can even use that stuff I gave you as a birthday present this year!_

_Maybe I’ll put my phone on silent so I won’t be tempted to answer it when you call me. Because you know I would otherwise! And maybe you should try turning on your phone sometimes, you know, just to answer me when I call._

_Or do you love me leaving you voicemails that much? Perhaps you love it more than you love me? Haha, ok, we both know that’s not possible._

_Anyway, we gotta board the train now! I’ll see you and talk to you later! Bye, babe!_

 

* * *

 

November 14th

“Please leave your message after the beep.”

 

 _Babe, it’s Baekhyun. I know you’re working right now_ _,_ _and if I weren’t sick I’d_ _be_ _there to support you… but since my nose won’t stop running and this fever isn’t_ _going down,_ _I’m stuck_ _at_ _home. Well, I can still see you on TV_ _,_ _so it’s not so bad. Gotta say,_ _the_ _TV does make you look a little chubbier than in person, but that’s okay. I’m a man who appreciates thick thighs. Especially if they belong to you. Just imagine this: your thighs and my cock squeezed tight between them…_

_..._

_..._

_Oops, I shouldn’t have imagined that. I’m in no condition to relieve myself now. Well_ _,_ _I am, but I’m afraid I’d just pass out afterwards. Fevers suck, I have like no strength left at all. Maybe if you were to call me today, I’d feel better… What I really want is a nice surprise visit from you, but since you’re all_ _the_ _way in Japan_ _,_ _I don’t think that’s possible. But that’s okay, I wouldn’t want you to catch my cold after all. And you_ _would_ _catch it_ _,_ _since I don’t think you could visit me and keep your hands off me. I know_ _I’m_ _irresistible, hyung. Hehe~_

 _Okay, I have to stop now, my head is starting to hurt from watching TV all day. Let’s meet once I’m all better_ _,_ _and then you can shower me with your love! Until then, hyung!_

_Love you!_

_Miss you!_

_See you soon!_

* * *

 

 

December 5th

“Please leave your message after the beep.”

 

 _Hello, Minseok? It’s Baekhyun. So, I told my mom today. You know, about us. Or more like who I’ve been calling so much lately. She’s always been so supportive of everything, but can’t say she was very supportive of this… What should I do, hyung? I kinda feel like crying now. I mean… I guess I should just give her some time to recover? And she didn’t disown me or anything, but I didn’t exactly feel loved when all she did was shake her head and be all “omo omo”. She even asked me to stop calling you so much. I tried to tell her I love you and you love me_ _,_ _but she just wasn’t getting it. At least I asked her not to tell dad. I was going to tell him this evening too, but now I don’t wanna… My family’s too close-minded! You should adopt me into your family. Or… or we could get married! What do you say, Minseokkie? Hehe, did I scare you? Sorry, I’m just trying to cheer myself up. Maybe we should spend Christmas together, just the two of us. After today, I don’t really wanna come home for the holidays. Then again, you’re probably really busy on Christmas. You always are. Oh, sorry, do I sound like I’m accusing you for being too busy? I didn’t mean to, hyung. Depressed Baekhyun doesn’t think before speaking. Well_ _,_ _I think non-depressed Baekhyun probably has the same habit. But you love me anyway, don’t you? I’m sure my mom will come around too! Yeah, do you see, hyung? It’s positive Baekhyun time! Guess what else would improve my mood? You answering your phone for once, heh.  
_

_Or if you’re gonna keep being all antisocial, please just change your ringtone for when you’re not answering. I’m getting kinda sick of that ringa-ringa-ring tone I keep hearing when I try to call you. You should change it to something like ´I love Baekhyun! Baekhyun is the best! Baekhyun is mine!´ or something_ _just as cute_ _._

_Oh, hang on a sec, hyung, my mom is yelling something._

_…_

_…_

_It seems she’s ready to talk more about this. I guess I gotta go. Call me once you get this message! Hopefully things will be sorted out with my mom by then._

_I love you, no matter what my mom says._

_See you, honey!_

 

* * *

 

January 13th

“Please, leave your message after the beep.”

 

 _Minnie, it’s Baekhyun. Hyung… are you angry with me? You haven’t answered my calls at all lately. Is this about Jongdae? I told you he’s just a friend. You’re the one I love, not Jongdae. We work together_ _,_ _and that’s it. If I got jealous of all your work buddies I’d have gone crazy a long time ago. I’m not saying I like the way Sehun always drapes his huge arms around you just because you’re small and cute._ _You’re my small and cute person, not Sehun’s! Remember to_ _tell him that_ _the next time you meet him. And while you’re at it, please tell Changmin and Luhan to keep their hands off you as well. And… I see you taking all those cute selcas but not sending them to me… I’m not really the jealous type_ _,_ _but if a man is pushed to his limits… you wouldn’t want to see angry Baekhyun, right? You love small and cute Baekhyun the best, right? I know you do! I love small and cute Minnie the best_ _,_ _too._

_Okay, I love slutty Minnie as well. I wish you were here, hyung… on your knees between my legs, begging me to put my cock in your pretty mouth. I know you like that._

_So please, forgive me_ _for_ _whatever stupid thing I’ve done and pick up your phone! I’ll stop hanging out with Jongdae if you want, but really, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. I’m pretty sure Jongdae would rather kiss a camel than me_ _,_ _and_ _honestly_ _, the feeling is mutual. After all, you’re the only one I love!_

_Call me soon! Blow me sooner, hehe~_

_I love you, hyung!_

 

* * *

 

March 8th

“Please, leave your message after the beep.”

 

_It’s Baekhyun._

_Minseok, I gotta be serious for once…_

_I’m seriously in love with you!_

_Hehe, did you fall for it? Me being all serious. No? You’re saying there’s no way I’d be serious? I’m just a cute puppy to you? Hmm… I’m okay with that. Didn’t think you’d be into pet play, hyung. Hehe, sorry. I guess spring makes me even more playful. Or maybe it’s because I love you so much._

_Anyway, the reason why_ _I’m_ _calling? I saw you today. You’re asking me why I didn’t come to say hello? You know me, I’m all shy around new people… No? Okay, I admit it. I was playing LoL all night last night and I look hideous. No way I’m showing myself around you before I get rid of these dark circles under my eyes. Yes, yes, you keep saying appearance doesn’t matter, but I won’t risk you suddenly_ _dropping me for some cuter_ _guy without eye bags…_

 _But once I’m all fresh-faced again, we can meet_ _up_ _! We can even go to Disneyland together again. I still have that picture of you in that silly Mickey Mouse hat. I don’t like roller coasters that much_ _,_ _but if it’s for you_ _,_ _hyung… I can do it! Don’t you just love your Baekkie? All devoted to you, hyung. Haha, sorry. I sound kind of possessive, don’t I? I just love you so much and I know I keep saying it every day, but I still_ _don’t_ _think you fully understand how much I love you. You love me too, right, hyung? Sometimes you act all cold and stuff and make me doubt it. But I guess it’s just your character, being the icy prince and all. And I’m not saying I’m against you stepping on me with those expensive leather shoes and giving me that cold look of yours…_

 _Uh, I’m getting hard. Damn, I didn’t think I had another kink aside_ _from_ _the hair-pulling one. You always make me discover new sides of myself, Minseokkie… Do you want me to record it for you like I usually do? You do? Okay, Baekhyun at your service! I’m going to make this my best act yet. I’m gonna make it so good, you can’t help but call me right away and then we can have a round two, hehe~_

 _Okay… about that step-on-me fantasy… Seriously_ _,_ _just imagining the cold look you’re giving me makes my cock twitch. Can I imagine you in that white prince suit you wore last week? I know I already left you about a hundred voice messages about that, but… you looked really good in that suit, hyung. I never knew you could pull off grey hair so well. You looked so beautiful. So dominant. I know I usually like you all submissive and begging for my cock, but right now I don’t mind the role reversal._

_Please punish me, hyung. Make me be---_

_…._

_…._

_Ugh, my roommate is back. I’m not really in the mood to jerk off while he’s here…_

_Anyway, I’ll search for a vacant bathroom and call you again in a minute!_

_Until then!_

_Love you, Minseokkie!_

_Bai bai!_

 

* * *

 

March 10th

“Yo, you got me a message?”

 

 _Is this ‘Baekhyun’? This is Xiumin’s manager calling. Again. I don’t know how you keep discovering Xiumin’s phone number every time he gets a new one, but this has to stop. Xiumin’s been hesitant to call the police, but this has been going on for too long. Please, stop calling him and stop leaving him voice messages. Xiumin’s been feeling very distressed all these months because of you_ _,_ _and if you are his fan as you claim, I’m sure you’ll only want his best. So please, just stop._

_This is the last time I am calling you. If you ever call Xiumin again or leave him one of your messages, we are reporting this to the police._

_Have a nice day._

 


End file.
